beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Racial curses
Racial curses are acts of verbal violence aimed to bring up racial trauma in the psyche of their target. Every curse has an intended target group, and racial curses target based on racial histories and use trauma to leverage feelings of inferiority and powerlessness in their enemy. Hence, they are only ever powerful when wielded by a group in power over a group that is oppressed. Curse words The n-word An anti-black curse word derived from the Latin "Niger". Has been largely reclaimed in the USA where it was used with violent intensity during the Slavery era and is now used as a term of endearment and brotherhood between young Black Americans and some other groups of the African diaspora worldwide. Not ok to be used by non-blacks, despite widespread reclamation in popular culture by black artists, particularly in hip-hop. Links |HollywoodReporter:/Feinberg,Kilday2018/Viggo Mortensen Apologizes for Using N-Word During 'Green Book' Panel> :"According to Schulz, the problematic part of the Q&A happened well after it had begun, when Mortensen chose to respond to a question that had been directed to one of the other panelists. “Viggo just started talking, and it got away from him quickly,” Schulz said. “He started talking about how, in this climate, the world today, progress isn’t going to happen quickly, it’s going to happen slowly, but the movie is going to mean a lot for a long time because we’re constantly coming up against racism and how racism is almost human nature and these things come in waves. And that’s when he went, ‘I’m gonna go off on a tangent here, but it’s important, and I don’t like saying the word, but, for instance, people don’t say’ — and then he said the N-word in its entirety — ‘anymore,’ and you could just feel the room immediately tense up. And the craziest thing was they had just talked about body language, so I felt like everyone was really attuned to body language, and everyone’s body language on the panel immediately tensed up.”" The ch-word An anti-Asian curse word. (more soon) Non curse words The words "cracker" or "mayosapien" or "#FFFFFFey" are not racial curse words, because there is no racial trauma on which they are able to inflict damage. The group at which these words are targetted has no history of being targetted for their race. Of course, there are sub-ethnicities within the "#FFFFFF" umbrella that were definitely targetted on the basis of their ancestry - such as Irish people during British imperialist repression. However, it is never "whiteness" that is the target. A white person can experience racism on the basis of their ethnicity, but it will never be on the basis of their whiteness because proximity to whiteness has historically been favoured while proximity to blackness was stigmatised as inferior - at one stage proclaiming blacks were only 60% human. Anti-Irish slurs are violent and are curse words. However, words designed to mock whyte people as a group are not empowered by any history of racial trauma. These words instead are only empowered by whyte fragility. The only reason whyte people can get offended by being called things like a "mayosapien" or a "Becky" is because their exposure to racial trauma is so minimal that even such a tepid dip into the experience of having your identity linked to your racial group is intolerable to some. I don't condone such teasing, but I certainly will never accept any argument that attempts to imply that such words are on any scale near the violence associated with the curse words above. Numerology Of this page This page is number 1921 on this wiki. 1921 = 17 * 113 Factors = 1, 17 , 113 , 1921Category:Curse words Category:Racism Category:Anti-Blackness Category:Race Category:Chaos Magick